


i'll be cleaning up bottles with you (on new year's day)

by frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Series: peaches and migs [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift), all i can say is sana all tangina niyo gyuboo, mentions of junhao and jihan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: the aftermath of new year's celebration, pagliligpit. nagsimula sa kantahan, chikahan, at inuman. tapos sino naman ang magliligpit sa kalat?of course, it's always seungkwan and mingyu. pero keri lang, dito kasi nagsimula ang lahat.or a gyuboo short-fic with fluff and speckles of a slice of life.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: peaches and migs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101140
Kudos: 7





	i'll be cleaning up bottles with you (on new year's day)

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!
> 
> neways, i have to blame this on that chocolate cake and pabaong tulog last year (HOY ANG OA hahaha) of why i am fucking wide awake.
> 
> listen to this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/7F5oktn5YOsR9eR5YsFtqb) btw (a.k.a the prompt of this fic)
> 
> to be edited pa 'to mga bhie sorna T_T

* * *

nagsimulang magkakilala sina seungkwan at mingyu n'ong nakaraang tatlong buwan, big kudos to hao's circle of friends. pagpasensyahan niyo na, akalain mo, it bridged two people from different worlds.

  
"so... just like before lang, 'no?" pabulong na sabi ni mingyu kay seungkwan habang minamasdan ng maliit ang best friend na si jun na walang preno sa pagdaldal, dagdag pa ang jowa nitong si minghao like... teh, akala mo kung ano talagang nakakatawa sa sinasabi ni jun.

  
_iba talaga pag in love ka, gano'n nga ba?_

  
lumingon si seungkwan patungo sa direksyon ng boses. 

  
_minamasdan din pala siya ni mingyu._

  
medyo mapula na ang mga pisngi ni seungkwan kaya pinisil na lamang ito ni mingyu.

oktubre. malalim na ang gabi, at puno ng pagtataka si seungkwan kung bakit 'di pa nakauwi ang bestfriend. they both rented the same apartment. same floor and set-up para at least both of them would feel na they're in the same room. mga badette, working adults na po pala sila.

  
nagkataon na they have the same passion, kaya they both share the same stress. with that, dahil parehas silang medical technologists working under the same hospital, hindi mahirap sa kanila na magkahiwalay, and it depends na lamang sa shifting.

until a certain night happened—kung saan nagka-lq ang magjowang jun at minghao, pero dahil mahal na mahal ni minghao ang bestfriend ni seungkwan, inutusan niya pa mismo ang bestfriend niya na ihatid si jun sa apartment na inuupahan nito.

  
...seungkwan didn't see it coming.

bumaba agad si seungkwan patungo sa gate nang sinabihan siya ni kuya jeonghan na nasa baba na si jun kahit ibang sasakyan ang naghatid sa bestfriend.

  
nang binuksan ni seungkwan ang gate, handang-handa na sana ang bida sa kanyang litanya ngunit napatigil siya nang makita niya ang umaakbay sa kanyang bestfriend.

**_gwapo._ **

  
"teka, alam ko namang marangal ang bestfriend ko sa pag-ibig pero... jowa ka niya?" tanong ni seungkwan, partly confused and curious.

pakshet, napagkamalan pa.

  
akala nga niya ibubuhat siya at itapon sa may kanal, kasi he thought he sounded like ~~that one chismosa na leader sa chikahan ng barangay~~.

  
tumawa lamang ang estranghero at simpleng nagtanong kung saan ang room ni jun dahil inutusan siya ni minghao na hanggang sa magiging kumportable si jun ay dapat niyang gawin.

  
"taray ni hao. tama nga ang hinala ko, nag-lq ang mga kumag. anyway, ako na ang bubuhat sa bestfriend ko. alam ko na ang gagawin ko."

dahan-dahang pinasa si jun kay seungkwan. nang pinasan ng maliit ang bestfriend, saglit na nagpakilala ang matangkad. 

  
"mingyu nga pala, bestfriend ni hao. sorry naabala pa kita. pero... sure ka na sa pagbuhat ng bestfriend mo?" concerned na tanong ni mingyu.

  
_ang bait naman._

tumango lang si seungkwan. "seungkwan nga pala. inabala ka pa ni hao. eh pwede naman kung siya na lang yung naghatid."

  
"oh my, i'm glad na wala ka sa inuman kanina." tumingin si mingyu kay jun for the last time, at nagpaalam na kay seungkwan dahil alam niyang nabibigatan ang maliit.

  
_turns out it wasn't the last time._

  
two days after, pinakilala agad ni jun si seungkwan kay mingyu. yun pala, never pang nakita ni seungkwan si mingyu before dahil engineer pala ang matangkad. mingyu was working on a project those days and being a contractor, busy siya all the time at bago lang nakapag me-time dahil tapos na ang project.

days turned into weeks. weeks turned into months. laging magkasama ang dalawa, at palusot pa nila, para makaiwas sa kasagsagan ng kanilang magjowang bestfriend.

  
_k ba, 'yan sabi nila eh._

  
sakto rin na yung mga walwal plans could match well sa vacant days nila, since nagkataon na mabait at organized ang head nina seungkwan at jun kaya maayos ang scheduling ng dalawa.

  
_new year_. kasalukuyang bumababa ang mga katropa nila para makauwi na. halos lahat sa kanila ay may hinahabol pang trabaho kaya need to catch-up.

  
hay, fucking adulting life.

  
dahan-dahang pinupulot ni seungkwan ang iba't-ibang klaseng wrapper ng chichirya na nakakalat sa mga sofa at mesa.

  
"may bagong project ba kayo soon?" tanong ni seungkwan.

  
tumigil sa pagligpit ng mga bote si mingyu. "bakit, mamimiss mo ako?"

  
"pasalamat ka at 'di ako lasing ngayon dahil 'di ako magdadalawang-isip na susuka sa mukha mo." inis na sagot ni seungkwan.

  
tumawa lamang ang matangkad dahil sanay na siya sa kasungitan ng maliit.

  
"next week. why?"

  
napatigil ng tuluyan si seungkwan ngayon sa pag-arrange ng mga throw pillows. _bwiset ganyan ba talaga kabilis?_

  
ang bobo naman ni mingyu kung hindi niya mapansin ang pag-iba ng ihip ng hangin ngayon. marami parin ang kalat sa loob ng pinagmamay-aring ktv bar ni joshua at jeonghan.

  
"kaya nga 'di na ako umuwi sa amin, i have to make the most of my vacant days with you." pasimpleng nginitian ni mingyu si seungkwan na ngayo'y nakayuko lamang sa couch. "remember nung wala ako for 1 week, nagbakasyon kami kasama ang fambam sa bohol. told ya about it before."

  
inabot ni mingyu ang dalawang walang laman na bote kay seungkwan. "konti na lang ang natitirang mga bote. ako na magwawalis nito, your eyes are droopy already. kailangan mo nang matulog—"

  
"ayoko." pabebe na sagot ni seungkwan.

  
excuse me, what else should i describe mga bestie? _'seungkwan tries not to sound like a spoiled kid whining, but he fails miserably because intoxication brings out the worst in every person'? ganern?_

  
charot, exactly nga.

  
gulat is not eaxctly the best term para ilarawan ang mukha ng matangkad ngayon. napangiti lamang si mingyu sa nasabi ni seungkwan.

  
magsasalita na sana si mingyu nang humabol pa si seungkwan.

  
"aanhin ko ang tulog kung wala na akong makakasama sa paglinis ng kalat sa mga kadiri nating kaibigan? sino? meron ba?"

  
lumapit si mingyu sa inuupuang couch ni seungkwan at niyakap ito ng malambing. "galing mo namang magparupok."

  
"sama mo. ang layo pa naman natin ng workplace. kumag."

  
just the high-pitch mumbles of seungkwan against his chest is too much for mingyu's heart to race.

  
mahal na mahal niya kasi teh.

  
kahit totohanin nga na 90% ay masungit.

  
may kasabihan nga na yung mga masusungit ang pinakamalambing at clingy, you call it.

  
_teh, cheka!_

  
seungkwan is already enough for mingyu's happiness. besides, seungkwan isn't much of a high maintenance. their serious to heartfelt talks while cleaning the bottles ever since first day ng pagtitipon ng barkada has brought them to where they are today.

  
besides, even if seungkwan isn't much expressive when it comes to love, he'll try his best to make this blossoming relationship between him and mingyu work.

  
rather than mingyu becoming a stranger whose laugh he could recognize anywhere.

  
sa totoo lang, lasing na si seungkwan. _pero kung keri pa, keri lang teh!_

  
but mingyu doesn't want his baby to get tired dahil sa kanya. and he knows how to make him sleep, lalo na in this kind of situation.

  
_halik sa bunbunan._

**Author's Note:**

> /hampas
> 
> maraming salamat sa pagbasa :D


End file.
